Talk:Eis Shenron
Deleted Trivia There's something I don't quite understand. Why is it that the second bit of trivia I added was deleted, and labeled as "speculation and opinion", despite the fact that it was acceptable to list character similarities in other articles? Spopovich's is a prime example of this. The moment I added Eis Shenron's similarities to Raditz, it was deleted without even the slightest hesitation, whereas in Spopovich's, it wasn't even given a second glance. -SolarBlaze :I am in the process of removing such speculative material from all articles. It is always a work-in-progress. - 16:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) yeah... I dunno, but I also add some things into the "Why ____ is the best hero" and it is deleted, which is fine and all. but why can Vegeta have reasons like "He got to nail Bulma" and "His daughter, Bulla is hot like her mother" THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM THE BEST HERO!?! ...You seriously added something like THAT into one of the articles? -SolarBlaze Wha? No I didn't add it. I'm saying it really has nothing to do with Vegeta being the best hero, yet it's still there. -TeenGohanZ Eis Shenron "Eis" is not a play with the english word "Ice". It's there german word for it ;) Ice (engl.) = Eis (ger.) Gaston Why is there a comparison between Eis and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast? It seems to be a coincidence, and when you think about it, you can compare Eis to pretty much any cowardly villain, such as Cui, or Raditz even. 02:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) why is everybody saying eis shenron's debut appearance is The Three-Star Dragon when he first appeared in The Four-Star Dragon Three or four? Eis is the three star dragon. If you get Dragon ball Gt season 2 it even says it in the guide that Eis is three and Nuova gurads Goku's beloved four star ball. Remember Nuova was good at heart and he was the four star dragon. Don't want to see or hear anymore of this. 04:25, November 20, 2012 (UTC) We are arguing about his episode debute 04:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) The Three-Star Dragonball episode article on here has pictures of him, so he ovbiously debuted in 3 star, not 4. 04:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Fuk my bad. Im an idiot don't listen to me. 04:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) unless the anon thinks Eis and nuova are the same ...maybe thats what he thinks the original form of eis is. either way he is still wrong 04:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) 16:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) i am not saying eis shenron and nuova shenron are the same i'm saying that eis shenron appeared in The Four-Star Dragon because if you notice eis shenron is in a different color of blue in one of his images, and since he didn't transform in his supposedly debut appearance that means he transformed in another episode. ~ Where the hell does he hide his Dragon Ball? Sandubadear (talk) 15:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Base Form I don't understand why no one can't see that Eis Shenron was seen briefly in his base form in the 54 episode of Dragon Ball GT. his color scheme wasn't even the same color in his later appearance. Nikon23 02:06, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :So just his color was different in that episode? That doesn't mean it's a different form. Unless he was actually shown transforming and stuff then we could say he has a different form, but if the reasoning is just that he has a different color is speculation. Vegeta also has a different color (red hair) in the Arlia episode of DBZ, but it's not a different form. 18:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC)